undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 51
''Flashback to when Jamie left the group later that day. Jamie was crouching down in a back alley, he looked at his shotgun to see that he had no ammo in it left, he reached into his breast pocket and lifted out two bullets “dam-it” said Jamie, he then loaded the shotgun with the two bullets. Just then a walker came around the corner; he got his machete and stabbed the walker in his head. He then started to walk further away from the village. As he got to the end of the side alley’s he saw more walkers, he looked behind him and saw a few walkers coming behind him, he then turned back and shot the walker in the stomach, slicing its head open as he got to it, and also killed another one, he looked to the next shop that was there and opened the door, however it set an alarm off “You’ve got to be kidding me” shouted Jamie, he then ran outside and ran towards the town again. '' It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was high in the sky without a cloud to be seen, the group had gone down to the river to get washed and were all cleaned as they could’ve been and they were waiting for Nathan, Sarah, John and Shannon to return from collecting firewood, Peter and Jess where up on watch and were nearly finished, the rest were down by the fire, which wasn’t lit by now, “what are we?” asked Scott “what?” asked a really confused Laura “idiots, that’s what we are” replied Scott “I don’t follow” said Laura “you aren’t the only one” added Jess “we’re going hungry all the time, and what do we have at our door step? A river, hopefully full of seafood” said Scott “well... looks like we’re going fishing” said Peter with joy. Later that night Peter, Scott, Andy, Henry, Judy, Nathan and Shannon returned to the camp with six salmon and four trout “dinner’s arrived” said Peter as they set the fish down where they prep their food. “what are we doing with it?” asked Sarah “well, I was thinking we could grill the trout and poach the salmon, we’ve got two cans of beans for tonight as well” said Peter “shouldn’t we save the beans for tomorrow?” asked Scott “he’s right, we need as much food as we can to spare” said Sarah “that’s fine, the fish should suffice us anyway” said Peter “we have enough room on the stove for a pot and a frying pan, don’t we?” asked Michael “yeah, but theoretically we’ll have to do two fish on the pan at a time, but we can have it around eight” said Peter “em, Peter, we have a slight problem” said Sarah “what is it?” asked Peter “we’re out of meds” replied Sarah “I’ll go on a run tomorrow” said Peter “I’ll back you up” added Jess as she sat down on a log beside Peter “we’ll take the bike, after breakfast” said Peter “thanks, mainly paracetamol, and cough medicine, and other pain relievers, if you can get them” said Sarah “I’ll try, don’t worry” replied Peter “we got a walker said Falco from the watchtower, Peter stood up and lifted his bow “where?” asked Nathan “north” replied Falco “it’s roaming” added Laura “leave it, the hole will get it” said Peter “you sure about that?” questioned Andy “yep” replied Peter as he walked into his tent. Around nine at night the group – with the exception of Shannon and Falco, are all sitting around the campfire eating the fish that was caught that morning. “my word we should do this more often” said Nathan as he took a bit of fish and ate it “why didn’t we think of this before?” asked Peter “because we’re idiots” joked Michael “well we’ll know next time” said Jess “do you still have to go out tomorrow?” asked Sarah “yeah, we need medical supplies” said Peter “where are we heading?” asked Jess “there’s a town not too far east South from here, we’ll check that out, if it’s not safe to go there, then we’ll look elsewhere, go around different houses” said Peter “you sure that you don’t want anyone else to go?” asked John “no, we can’t have too many people far from camp” said Peter “why don’t I go with John, then you can go for a hunt” said Nathan “no, honestly it’ll be fine, we’re taking the bike, or maybe the Hyundai” replied Peter “what are doing tomorrow?” asked Judy “well we’ll need to fully stock up on firewood, get more water, so it’ll be a hard day of work tomorrow, I’m afraid, if Shannon and John could put a wash of clothes on that would be great” replied Scott “are you serious?” asked Michael “yeah, deadly, we could do with widening our area a bit, then spread the tents out more” said Scott do that in a few days, the more people there are, the better” said Peter “sure thing, well if we do all that then we’ll sleep well that night” said Scott “how long are we planning on being away for” asked Jess “we hope to be back before dark” replied Peter as he finished off his salmon “next watch is due” said Falco as he walked down the ladders, then Scott and Judy stood up “everything alright?” asked Scott as he passed Falco “everything’s clear” replied Falco, Scott then walked up the ladders, and Shannon came down and Judy went up. “right, I think it’s time for us to get some sleep” said Peter “right you are, busy day ahead of us” said Michael “I’m going to stay up a bit longer and have a read” said Shannon “suit yourself” said Michael as he proceeded into their tent, Peter and Henry went to theirs, Jess when to hers which she shared with Judy, Gareth and Laura went into their own, Nathan, John and Falco got into their three man tent and Garry went into his – which he shared with Scott. As they were all in their tents, the campsite went quiet, leaving the burning fire surrounded by the rocks, and logs where the group of survivors sit at, Shannon reading her book on one of the logs and Scott and Judy up on watch. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues